


The Unexpected

by artful_fanfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Alistair (Dragon Age), BAMF Dorian Pavus, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artful_fanfic/pseuds/artful_fanfic
Summary: The king has a visitor who gives him ideas he'd never considered.





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I shipped it until I got the prompt and here we are. I should probably write more.

**Number 22: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” - Dorian/King Alistair**

Alistair found the mage elegantly draped over a chair in his study. Dorian had developed the annoying habit of appearing in the most random places around the palace - the gardens, the library, the hall just outside of his royal quarters. He was a one-man Tevinter invasion.

If only that was the only disquieting thing about the man.

Letting out a breath, Alistair tried to figure out the most polite way to address his presence. After a day full of meetings with his advisors, all he wanted was peace and quiet. Without saying a word, Dorian was the loudest man he’d ever met.

Maker’s breath.

The warm chuckle that tumbled from the mage’s lips sparked something that Alistair would rather not acknowledge.

“You’re staring, your majesty, is it because I forgot to _rise_ when you entered the room? If that’s what you think, you would be surprised,” Dorian’s voice was silk.

It took a moment for Alistair to realize what Dorian could possibly mean. His cheeks heated and he cleared his throat. “That’s - that’s fine. I have had enough of being royal for the day. They always seem to want something, don’t they?” He let out a wry laugh. “I’d really just relax with wine and a good cheese. Or, really, anything to escape the tedium.” He cleared his throat. “You’ve certainly seemed to make yourself at home here.”

Dorian stretched ever so slightly and closed his eyes with a satisfied hum. “When the Inquisitor sent me here, I wasn’t entirely _thrilled_ , but I have learned to make the most of it. There have been some benefits to being the temporary magical advisor to the King of Fereldan. Fewer people glower at me in the streets for one. Though, I’m attributing that to a certain level of terror that a well-placed Tevinter mage inspires.”

“I don’t find you nearly as scary as Wynne. You’ve never scolded me or given me a look that makes me wonder if you’re going to search for the nearest wooden spoon to smack me with,” Alistair couldn’t help the fond smile that curled his lips. The circle mage had become the maternal figure he’d longed for as a child, though he’d never admit that aloud. “Compared to her and some of the other mages I met-” and witches, thinking of Morrigan was still uncomfortable “-you’re as scary as a fluffy bunny.”

“I know it’s _unforgivably_ rude to call a king a liar, but I do think I frighten you in a completely different manner.” Dorian slid from his cushioned perch and took a few steps closer to him. 

Alistair briefly considered fleeing the room, but he had never truly been one to stand down from a fight. “I don’t think I catch your meaning. You’re about as terrifying as a pile of nugs.”

Dorian closed the distance between them and pressed a finger to Alistair’s lips. “I am horrifying to some, but with you? Oh, you know I’d be a dream. I’ve seen the way you stare when you think I’m not looking.” The finger lightly traced the outline of Alistair’s lips. “Tsk tsk, your majesty, you are far more obvious than you think.”

He was the King of Fereldan, not some green trainee. There was no reason this man and these thoughts should warm him so. “It’s - it’s not that. You’re unpredictable. I have to keep an eye on you. I don’t want someone turned into a frog or something on my watch.”

“Of course,” Dorian’s response was easy. Too easy. “You just want to save your subjects from being turned into frogs. Nothing more.” He leaned in, brushing his lips across Alistair’s. “You know where my room is, Alistair. I’ll leave the door unlocked tonight.”

With that, the mage pulled back far too soon and started for the door. He paused at the doorway to give Alistair a quick smile. Then, he disappeared into the hallway.

Tongue-tied, Alistair considered his options. Perhaps he would pay the mage a visit after all.


End file.
